Similar emotions
by MisfitOfMisbehaviour
Summary: Conor O'Brian X Kenneth Cameron. Slash. Smut. Ascenslash Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: This is my first slash ever. I was so nervous writing it. _ But anyway, the Ascension NEED more fics. Seriously. And Corey Graves. Also, I'll be uploading a Dernny fic soon (Derrick Bateman X Johnny Curtis) Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as they got back from the hotel room, he collapsed onto the bed.

"Intense match?" Conor O'Brian smirked at his tag team partner.

"He stiffed a move. Fucking agony." Kenneth groaned, looking over to Conor.

Secretly, Kenneth absoloutley despised women He always thought of them as using, fake, money-hungry whores. Especially when they bitched about something, which they almost _always_ did. He'd always preferred guys. Corey Graves was one of his preferences, but he just wasn't long-time material. But then there was Conor.

To Kenneth, Conor was _flawless_ and he couldn't care about what anyone else thought.

"Welcome to NXT," Conor shrugged. Kenneth gazed at him as he stripped off his shirt.

"Oh shit, you're bruising." Kenneth pointed out, getting up and walking over to him. Not because he was concerned, they always got bruised one way or another, just because he now had an excuse to touch him.

As Kenneth almost flirtatiously traced a hand down Conor's chest, one thing raced through his mind.

'Is Kenneth gay? Bisexual, even? He never really came off as straight, just...asexual, not attracted to anyone. Oh well, why not find out?'

Conor grazed his lip against Kenneth's ear, feeling him tense slightly. It was no lie that Conor adored Kenneth, there was even a time when they won a match and the referee held up Kenneth's arm, then as the ref looked him up and down Conor had got...aggressive.

_Shit. Had he done something wrong? Was Kenneth straight? Asexual? _

_"_I'm sorry." Conor froze.

"Don't be." Kenneth grinned, trailing his hand down the solid abs. His touch stopped just at Conor's hips.

Dark lust filled Conor's eyes as Kenneth slid his jeans off.

"Suck it." He demanded. Kenneth was quick to obey; dropping to his knees. Conor moaned as the wet, velvet-like tongue trailed up his long, hard cock.

"Kenneth..." He moaned, his head tilting back in satisfaction.

Soon enough, Kenneth's lips wrapped around the tip, going down until the full member was in his mouth as he fondled Conor's balls.

"Ahh you fucking slut!" Conor grasped the back of Kenneth's hair, forcing him down deeper.

"F-Fuck..." Kenneth groaned through quickening breaths when pre-cum started dripping down his throat. For whatever reason then, Conor pulled out. Kenneth looked up at him, a confused look on his face.

"Get up." He said emotionlessly. And so he did.

"Relax," Conor whispered into his ear as he discarded the clothes Kenneth was wearing and took something from his bag. For a split second, Kenneth looked confused until he realised what it was Conor had.

"You'll enjoy it, _trust me."_ He said reassuringly. Little did he know, Corey had done it before, but _raw._

The lube poured out onto his fingers whilst he rubbed them together, before brushing his finger's against Kenneth's tight hole. He gasped slightly in response. Eventually, they backed onto the bed. Using his own, Conor spread Kenneth's legs, mounting him.

They made eye contact whilst Conor's erect dick rubbed against the hole. Kenneth didn't respond; the cryptic look in his eyes just stayed the same.

"I need you." He finally breathed. Almost instantly, the head slipped past the tight ring.

"Oh god.." It eased out, and back in. And eventually, it went right in.

"Conor!" Kenneth yelled, the back of his head burying deep into the bed in euphoria.

"You like that?" Conor hissed against his skin, speeding up.

"F-Fuck yes..."

"Fuck!" He gritted his teeth, feeling Conor pound into him harder and faster, grabbing his hips.

"KENNETH!" Conor screamed. "OH MY FUCK!"

"I-I'm going to...Oh my god!" A wave of ecstasy shot through him as he came, his muscles relaxing when he pulled out, collapsing next to Kenneth, who had also came.

"Kenneth?" He said, eventually catching his breath.

"Hm?"

"I fucking love you."


End file.
